


The adventures of Cordell's butt

by LittleMoonAndStars



Category: Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonAndStars/pseuds/LittleMoonAndStars
Summary: Some one-shots of Cordell and male characters.(Note: the rest of the tags and characters will be according to time.)
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Liam Walker, Hoyt Rawlins/Cordell Walker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	The adventures of Cordell's butt

The fanfic will be posted soon, I promise to be as soon as possible, I have some tests to do, I will try to finish them soon. When the first chapter is ready, this one will be deleted ;)


End file.
